Deutscher Inzest
by 0.Khyria.XI
Summary: Germancest. Escritos cortos sobre Prusia y Alemania, pueden salirse un poco de la historia.
1. Dunkelheit

_**Primero de todo, Hetalia ni nadie que aparezca en estos escritos me pertenece. Segundo: están dedicados a Ryu/Westo/Bizcocho alemán, por que sus villancicos son los únicos que me alegran la existencia(?) y comprende mis delirios, cuando veo a Prussia por todos los lados (?? Soy esquizo) **_

**Este primero está inspirado en Danza del Fuego, una genial canción de Mägo de Oz. Cuando tengáis un ratito escuchadla :3 Me dejo de palabrería.**

El cielo ennegrecía, las estrellas mostraban tímidamente sus primeros brillos. La sangre se resecaba en las mejillas del pequeño Ludwig, que miraba horrorizado el campo de batalla. Cuerpos destrozados, extremidades ensangrentadas sin dueño, caballos caídos... Todo se teñía de rojo, mezclándose con el tono ardiente del amanecer. El sol descendía, parecía atemorizado por lo que la espada de un solo hombre con pocos aliados había logrado exterminar.

Su hermano yacía, agotado, la que había sido su lujosa y recargada chaqueta azul de dos puntas se había convertido en un manojo de harapos que hedían a muerte. Pero sonreía tiernamente. Comprendía las lágrimas de Ludwig...Pero aquella devastación era necesaria. Tenía que crecer... El pequeño, de rodillas en el suelo, acariciaba la cara de Gilbert, que apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo. Respiraba débilmente.

-Nii-san.- Llamó, mirando el ocaso. Gilbert se limitó a mirarle y a poner una mano sobre la suya, entrelazó sus dedos.- ¿Por qué el sol viene y se va?

-Porque en esta vida no hay luz...sin oscuridad.- Su voz era apenas un susurro.

Su mirada recorrió el terreno. Pensó que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos, antes de cerrarlos.


	2. Blau

**_Es algo raro que se me pasó por la mente. No me lo toméis en cuenta -_-_**

Recuerdo el día en que Germania te trajo. Eras pequeño, muy pequeño, pero tus vivos ojos azules reflejaban una inteligencia impropia de un bebé. No te parecías en nada a mi, eras el vivo calco de Germania, con los rasgos más suaves. Claro, eras un bebé, tan indefenso... Ese viejo...Sentía envidia por él, también habías heredado el cabello dorado. Me pregunté de donde coño salí yo, frustrado.

Aún no tenías nombre. El abuelo decía que tenías que llevar uno que cuando fueras mayor hiciera que te enorgullecieras de él, que impusiera, así que había que pensarlo con calma.

No tendría ni tres años, así que me costó convencer al viejo para que me permitiera tenerte entre mis brazos, me hizo sentarme en un sillón y no me quitó los ojos de encima. Miró por la ventana unos instantes- seguramente meditando alguna forma de llamarte-, en los que tú tirabas de mi colgante- ya sabes cual- y reías. Te besé la mejilla.

-Ludwig. Te llamarás Ludwig.


	3. Neid

_**No tengo nada que decir. Pegadme, matadme, lo que os de la gana si no os gusta (?) **_

Me senté en el otro extremo del sofá. Me intentaba concentrar en la basura que aparecía en la pantalla. Quería ignorar los abracitos, besitos, mimos y arrumacos que se daban mi hermano y él. Por dios, parecían sacados de una novela rosa escrita para amas de casa frustradas casadas con hombres grasientos que sueñan con fugarse con alguien como yo. Maldito italiano, ¿por qué no se había quedado en casa de Roderich para siempre? ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en mi camino? Genial, Ludwig le ha besado. En los labios. A mí me saluda con un apretón de manos. No tiene derecho. No. No sabe nada de mi hermano. ¿Qué le verá? Es un completo idiota, un inútil que no hace más que comer, llorar, dormir y ocupar una cama en la que podría estar durmiendo yo. El día anterior descubrí que también llevaba la cruz teutónica al cuello, y eso fue lo que más me dolió de todo. ¿Quién era el para merecerla...?

-Nos vamos a dormir.- Anunció Westo, sonrojado. No se lo creía ni él.

-Hasta mañana.- Gruñí. Cambié de canal, haciéndome el aburrido.

En cuanto desaparecieron por el pasillo, sonreí.

Pero no pude contener las lágrimas amargas que me corrían por las mejillas.


End file.
